


All The Time | Aaron Hotchner

by WillowRose99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Couch Sex, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dominant Aaron Hotchner, F/M, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Hotch finally has time for you, Hotch gets a break from the BAU, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rough Sex, Top Aaron Hotchner, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Sometimes Aaron had weekends when he had no work to complete, and for him, they were the best types of weekends, because he got to pleasure you like you deserved.WARNINGS: SMUT, MINORS DNI, Soft Dom!Hotch, choking, fingering, rough sex, unprotected sex (be safe!), penatrative sex, vagina, no pronouns used for reader.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner & You, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Kudos: 36





	All The Time | Aaron Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Aaron Hotchner piece, so let me know what you think! You can request pieces and find more of my fics at @willowrose99 on tumblr!

Weekends without reports to be submitted or a new criminal to catch were rare for Aaron Hotchner. So rare in fact, that the whole first half of Saturday had him glancing at his mobile, waiting for it to ring and pull him back into the chaotic world of murders, victims, and insane cases. 

But by the time Saturday night rolled around and dinner had been had, he knew he was in the clear, knew he had the weekend to spend with you. And for a man who often felt like he didn’t have enough time for his loved ones, he wasn’t going to waste this perfect opportunity to be with you.

You were laying against him on the couch, the top of your head tucked just underneath his chin, a small smile on your face as you mindlessly watched the TV in front of you, Aaron’s large hands holding your waist and lips pressing kisses to your hair line. For the two of you, it was a perfect Saturday night, spent in each other’s company after drinking a couple glasses of wine and sharing some Indian take out for dinner. For once, Aaron was home on a weekend, and you were wrapped in his loving embrace as his long fingers dipped under the material of your shirt and started rubbing gentle patterns against the skin of you back and waist.

You knew instantly what he was aiming at, and when you caught a glimpse of his growing smirk as you let out a blissful sigh, he knew that you had caught on to his plan. Adjusting yourself, you leaned your arms on his chest and looked right at him, smile widening as his grip on your waist tightened.   
“I gotta say, having you home is pretty nice.” Your words were quiet but caught his attention over the sound of the TV.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that, darling?” His lips were slowly moving closer to yours, so tantalizingly close that you nearly couldn’t resist kissing him. But you had other plans. 

“Well, it’s not often we get to be like this, relaxing and having dinner and not acting as if a lot of the world is out to get us. It’s nice to just have some silence, it’s nice not to have your phone ringing or my pager going off.” He hums in response, hot breath against the skin of your cheek, and as you adjust yourself once more to straddle his waist, weighing down against his already hardening cock, you know you’ve got him, hook line and sinker. 

But what you don’t know, is that he had this all planned out ever since you laid against him on the couch. 

“Mhm, that is true.” His hands are moving lower slowly, cupping your ass, and eliciting a sharp whine from you when he gives it a squeeze, lips pulling up into a shit-eating grin. “But do you know what I think is the best thing about being home?” His lips were on your skin then, tongue against your neck and teeth grazing your pulse point as your eyes widened in surprise at how the table suddenly turned on you.

“What-what’s the best thing about being home, sweetheart?” You could barely form a sentence as his fingers squeezed the globes of your ass and his mouth nipped at your jaw, his eyes bright with want and need.

“Knowing I have all the time in the world to fuck you, to take you apart on my fingers and cock and to turn you into such a pretty little thing on this couch.” Aaron had you moaning then, the sound slipping out from your gritted teeth as he started to peel your shirt off you. 

You tried to catch his lips, tried to kiss him like you so desperately wanted to, but Aaron wasn’t having it, instead sending you a frown and hands coming up to cup your face.

“Uh, uh, baby, I’m not going to kiss you until I think you deserve it. Now be good.” His words were firm but soft, and you knew that he was going to make you feel so insanely good, even if you had to wait a while. 

He shifted the both of you then, moving on the couch so your body was laid delicately under his and his frame hovered over you, caging you in and making you see only him, his chapped lips, and broad shoulders. 

Aaron started his ministrations then, lips attaching themselves to your collarbone and neck, sucking deep purple marks into your skin with fingers toying with the waist band of your track pants. You knew you needed to be good, needed to do what Aaron wanted if you were going to get the relief you so badly wanted, but as his mouth pressed against the skin of your breast that was spilling out of your bra, you knew you were closer than either of you imagined, hips bucking into his. He let out a warm laugh as he looked down at you, took in your embarrassed expression that only made his smirk widen. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so needy, sweet girl. You must really want me.” You nodded back at him, letting out another moan when he pulled your pants off you, fingers quickly pressing into your clit through the material of your underwear. “Well then, I did want to take my time with you right now, but I can always do that later.” 

“Please, Aaron, fuck, I want you.” Your lover didn’t hesitate to slip a finger in your then, pushing your underwear to the side and curling his finger so you felt the full stretch. His other hand yanked at the cups of your bra, not even bothering to fully take the flimsy material off you, watching as your breasts spilled out, waiting for his hot mouth to envelop them. 

Suddenly you were seeing stars, his lips tugging at your nipples and hand in your pussy that was pushing you closer and closer to the edge. He could feel you, filled with your escaping juices and nearing putty in your hands, and Aaron could only smile down at you, pulling away for a moment to tuck some hair behind your ears.

“God, you look so beautiful, baby. Looking so perfect. How the hell did I end up deserving you?” He didn’t wait for an answer because he finally kissed you.   
It was like you had reached heaven, his lips on yours and hands all over your body. He kissed like it was going to be his last one, with so much need and want and love all rolled into one it nearly sent you into a frenzy, grappling to hold onto whatever part of him you could reach. His hand was moving faster in you then, three fingers thrusting in and out of you as you whined and whimpered against his open mouth.

He surrounded you, his body the only thing you could see, his dark pupils blown and hair a mess as you ran your hand through it, tugging it slightly when he bit into your lip. Aaron knew exactly what to do to turn you into a mess in his arms, your chest rising erratically as his free hand tugged and groped at your breasts, the touch of his skin feeling like flames against your skin. 

“C’mon baby, I can feel you, you’re so close to cumming on my fingers. Be a good little thing, darling and cum for me.” You were gone then, sinking into his embrace as you flooded his fingers, mouth opening for a silent moan and eyes near rolling to the back of your head as Aaron littered kisses all over your face and neck, soothing you as you came down from your high. “There we go, good, so good. You’re so good for me, darling.”

He pulled his fingers from his mouth, watching as your cum slowly dripped off them, before taking his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean as you melted once before his eyes, a desperate whimper sounding through the room. He helped you out of your soaked underwear and bra that still was somehow hanging onto your body, and then shucked his own clothes off, becoming a pristine piece of artwork, all sculptured muscle with rosy skin and sharp angles that nearly made you want to weep. 

He hoisted you up as he sat back on his legs, moving you so that your legs hung loosely around his hips and your body was arched up, pillow behind your head. 

“Now, as much as I want to go slow with you, I think you need me to much. So, what do you, baby?” His lips were tugging at the lobe of your ear, pressing himself against as you felt his thick cock against your stomach, warm and throbbing and already leaking with precum. 

“Make me yours, Aaron. Do what you want to me.” As soon as he grinned at you, a grin that was wolfish and made your toes curl, you knew you had made the right choice. And Aaron didn’t hesitate, making quick work of stroking himself and lining himself up before pushing right in, not giving you any time to adjust. 

Aaron pounded into you, rough and hard like he knew you wanted it, making you moan like he knew he could. Watching the muscles of his hips move and his cock slide into you, you nearly couldn’t keep focus on everything around you, losing your grip of reality as his mouth came down once again to suck on your breasts, not once losing his pace. 

He was covered in sweat, and the noises that filled the room were feral, a growl leaving his mouth when you scratched his back. 

That was when he changed, his eyes turning completely dark and his hips knocking into yours with such ferocity that you were worried he was going to knock you off the couch. And then his hand was around your neck, stroking it as you whimpered at his touch, not knowing how to cope with all the pleasure that was flooding your veins. 

“Fuck you would look so pretty with my hand around your neck, so damn hot baby.” He wasn’t applying any pressure, not wanting to pass any boundaries, and giving you the moment to decide what you wanted, but as soon as you placed a hand on his and nodded, he was gone.

“Do it, Aaron, I’m yours.” He sucked in a moan at your words, and then slowly applied a light pressure, wary of how much you could handle. He was still thrusting into you and you could tell he was close, his eyes closing in pleasure for a moment before they snapped back upon to watch you come undone under his hand and filled with his cock. “Please, Aaron, more.” You gripped his shoulder, trying to edge him on further as his thrusts became sloppy. “I need more, Aaron.”

“You need more, sweet thing? Then I’m going to give it to you.” He nearly split you in half with how hard he thrusted in then, earing a shocked but pleasure filled shriek as his hand still gripped your throat. He lifted you so that you were nearly folded in half, and he gazed down at you hungrily, watching as your breasts shook and how your face contorted in pleasure and eyes rolled to the back of your head.

You screamed when you came, soaking him and clenching around him in a way that had him seeing red and cumming with you, filling you up with his cum as you went limp, spent and resting right on the line of pleasure and over stimulation. His hand dropped from your throat, leaving a red hand mark on your skin. He collapsed next to you, shifting his weight so that you laid on top of him again, an arm flung around your waist as you pressed your face to his neck, slowly coming down from your high that left you shaky and breathing heavily. The both of you were slick with sweat, covered in each other’s cum and wrapped up in an embrace of love and comfort. 

“Fuck, Aaron. I didn’t expect that to happen.” You spoke softly against his skin, your hand lazily drawing patterns on his chest, cradled close to your lover, who made no attempt in letting you go.

“Did, I hurt you at all? I know the choking thing was new for us.” You shook your head, running a hand through his hair that was longer than usual, a lack of time causing him to miss his usual hair appointments with the barber. 

“No, baby. You didn’t hurt me at all. I actually think it was quite hot.” He smirked at your response, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your lips and entangle your fingers with his.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm, I thought it was very hot, Aaron. Definitely something that suits you.” He chuckled at your words, then smiled down at you as you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull his mouth closer once again. 

“Well then, I’ll keep that in mind. Now how about we take this upstairs? I think our large bed is going to be more comfortable than our couch, especially if tonight’s going to continue.” He didn’t even reply, just stood up and hoisted you into his arms, lips once again attached to yours before he walked towards the stars.

Sometimes Aaron longed for a case to come his way, to catch another bad guy and to save another helpless victim. Sometimes he longed for his desk at the BAU, to be surrounded by his team and friends, discussing the latest crime, and profiling the newest unsub. And sometimes, he only longed for you, your body, and your time, wanting to give you everything he had, wanting to be with you for as long as he could, until the world called him back to the chaos and danger.

And you, you were happy to wait for him, something he was forever grateful for.


End file.
